Global Community
The Global Community is a fictional worldwide government led by Nicolae Carpathia, who was its Supreme Potentate. It was transformed from the United Nations after the Rapture when Nicolae took power, and moved to New Babylon where its main headquarters were until the plague of darkness from the fifth Bowl Judgment fell upon it. Ten subpotentates were chosen to rule ten governing districts of the world, with Peacekeepers and Morale Monitors dispatched to enforce order among the citizenry. It had direct control over all forms of media and all media corporations (newspapers, television networks, etc.) and also some level of control over all forms of industry. It used the Nick as its standard form of currency until the cashless "mark of loyalty" system was put into place. The Global Community's intended goal, at least on the surface according to its founder and eventual leader, was to encourage a peaceful coexistence among the nations and the people as they willfully destroyed 90 percent of their weapons and donated the remaining 10 percent to the Global Community. However, it was showing signs of corruption even among its subpotentates, particularly Rehoboth, the first subpotentate of the United African States, who was chosen over his rival Mwangati Ngumo (the former Secretary-General of the United Nations) for that position and proved himself to be a despot over the people he was in charge of. Halfway through the Tribulation, the organization fell into tyranny when Nicolae was resurrected from the dead and declared himself to be God, enforcing a state religion called Carpathianism that required the citizenry to bear a "mark of loyalty" and to worship the Potentate's image three times a day, with failing to do so punishable by death. It also waged war against those who refused to take the "mark of loyalty", which included Christians, Jews, Muslims, and unbelieving rebels. Dissent eventually spread among the once-loyal citizens who began to see Carpathia as he really is, a tyrant, with the United African States threatening to secede from the Global Community. It was dissolved at the second coming of Jesus Christ and with the destruction of New Babylon. Regional districts This is a fictional map of the Global Community, using references from the Left Behind books. According to The Indwelling, Greece was appropriated from Europe by the United Carpathian States. In Desecration, Romania was confirmed to be part of the United Carpathian States as well. Also after World War III, all of Alaska's oil fields were appropriated by the GC, so Alaska is marked as jointly owned by the United Carpathian States and the United North American States. Note: These are mainly estimates. Any errors found will be corrected promptly. It is assumed all US Pacific territories, Hawaii included, were annexed by the United Pacific States. The ten districts are mentioned as: *United North American States *United South American States *United Great Britain States *United European States *United African States *United Pacific States *United Asian States *United Indian States *United Russian States *United Holy Land (Carpathian) States Members Category:Organizations Category:Villains